1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to anti-theft devices for bicycles.
2. Related Art
As an introduction to the problems solved by the present invention, one may consider the fact that the bicycle anti-theft devices that are currently available, conventional cable lock and U-lock type devices, can be broken by using either bolt-cutters or metal cutting saws. Thieves have become proficient at rapidly removing these types of locks, making them less than fully secure. Crime statistics of rampant and widespread bicycle theft in the United States confirm that bicycle thefts typically are carried out by cutting of a conventional bicycle lock.
In view of the problem described above, the need exists for a better means of securing bicycles and deterring thieves.
Accordingly in the present invention, a loud alarm is connected to or mounted in a bicycle frame and is operatively connected to a bicycle lock and/or to parts of the bicycle, in such a way that the lock or bicycle parts may not be significantly tampered with or removed without triggering the alarm. The alarm system is adapted to sound if the lock or associated wiring is tampered with or if sensors transmit a signal that a bicycle part is being tampered with. Various styles of locks may be adapted for the invention, such as U-locks, cable locks, or others, and the locks may be one piece, such as a cable lock, or two-piece, such as a U-lock, or other designs.
In one group of externally-mounted embodiments, both the alarm unit and sensors and cables are mounted on the outside of the bicycle. In these externally-mounted units, the alarm includes a weather-proof casing, which contains a unique clamping feature that makes the alarm tamper-resistant or tamper-proof. The alarm casing may contain a sound chamber that preferably amplifies the alarm sound, waterproofs the alarm component, and prevents a thief from muffling the sound.
In another group of internally-mounted embodiments, the alarm is mounted inside the bicycle frame and sensors are mounted on the various bicycle parts that are frequently stolen, preferably with the sensors and wiring on the external surfaces of the bicycle, or, less-preferably, with the sensors and wiring in the internal channels of the bicycle frame and components.
According to one aspect of the invention, the alarm unit is preferably connected to a U-shaped lock on the bicycle, by means of a cable comprising multiple wires or conductors. The cable has a connector at each end, which connect the alarm to the lock but which can only be removed, without sounding the alarm, when the alarm is disabled. If the cable is disconnected when the alarm is enabled, the alarm is triggered and the loud alarm brings attention to the would-be thief.
Preferably all of the cabling, wiring, and connectors that are external parts of the invention, that is, at all accessible to a would-be thief, are adapted to be multiple-wire cabling, wiring, and connectors wherein only part of the multiple wires in the cable are operative. In other words, only a portion of the wires and connector pins connect to and are part of the electrical circuit of the alarm unit. The other wires or pins are xe2x80x9cdummiesxe2x80x9d. The dummy wires are physically parallel to the operative wires and visually indistinguishable from the operative wires, but not electrically connected. Likewise, the dummy pins in the connectors are positioned to look like they are operative, but they are constructed not to be operative. The electrical connection of the operative wires and non-connection of the dummy wires to the alarm system circuit is hidden from a would-be thief. The would-be thief is therefore confused as to what wires are operative, which presents a challenge to anyone attempting to short-circuit operative wires and/or cut the connection between the alarm and lock, or to short-circuit and/or cut the wiring on the bicycle lock, or between the various bicycle part sensors (described below). Because the thief cannot tell which of the multiple wires are active in the alarm circuit, he/she is slowed or completely prevented from disarming or dismantling any accessible part of the alarm system.
According to another aspect of the invention, the alarm casing may only be opened by a special key. This key provides access to the alarm battery and mounting means. If alarm unit removal is attempted by abusive means, such as by prying or hammering, internal momentary switches will trigger the alarm.
Several embodiments may be designed to add special features to the invented system. A transmitter that signals an owner""s receiver when the alarm is triggered may be mounted inside the alarm unit. Sensors may be mounted on the handle bar stem, the seat post, and on each wheel hub to prevent those vehicle parts from being removed without triggering the alarm. Wiring for such sensors may be done as internal wiring and sensors during manufacture of the bicycle, if the bicycle is adapted for internal wiring, but external wiring is more likely to be feasible.
The preferred alarm device also acts as a horn, with the siren having a dual-use as both theft alarm and signaling horn. The horn feature is enabled whenever the alarm is disabled, and vice versa, resulting in the invention having dual uses for added convenience and economy.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings, or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages and features of the invention are also realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.